An Unexpected Crime (A Falling Star)
An Unexpected Crime is the chapter 4 of the story A Falling Star. Thank You for reading up to chapter 4 Chapter 4 Location: Adeline Lauri's Apartment Adeline Lauri just got home from a very tiring work in the cafe. After quiting her job at the NASA, Adeline was force to find another one that would support her life and daily needs. After all she can't depend on the help of the Louire's household any longer. Adeline put down her bag on her couch. She stretches her arm then masages it. Adelie looked at the newspaper and saw the headline. 'Smith Klaus Found Dead in His Own Research Lab' the news shocked Adeline. Who would try and kill Smith? He's the most friendliest guy on the planet, no not just the planet, the whole universe. Adeline touch the picture of Smith Klaus and all of a sudden she wasn't inside her apartment. The place was familiar, scraps of metal all over the place, telescopes are placed on the balcony and math calculations are all over the wall. It was Smith's Research Lab, the very same one that I have visited. "They're dead. Loriel, Jace and Adeline and Calvin can't continue they're lives any longer! It's all my fault!" Smith said as he looks at the picture taken 3 hours before the space ship went to outerspace and kill all of it's crew. Adeline looked around and saw the calendar it was dated the same day the picture was taken,only it was maybe a ten hours later. Adeline knew then that she was seeing the past. Adeline continue to look at Smith, not even taking her eyes off the crying scientist. Just then a paper seems to fly towrds Smith, his face lighten as he saw the paper but before Adeline could see what was written in it every seems to disappear and before Adeline knows it she was back in her apartment. Adeline strugle to not fall down. Her body was in pain because of looking in the past. It has always been like this, the future came like a nightmare in her dreams but the past they're unpredictable but once Adeline finish seeing them she'll feel pain all over her body and in a matter of seconds Adeline has fallen down and fast asleep on floor of her own apartment. Location: The Loire's House It was seven in the evening when Karen Louire heard noises in her own head. Karen knew that she should not push away these voices, so she listen to them with full attention. "We have her, she's sleeping on her own apartment. This girl sure is stupid, leaving her apartment open and she's even sleeping on the floor." "Don't get too excited and happy John, unless boss have her your job isn't finish yet." "You worry too much Jace, Adeline Lauri will be at old abandon house in Gloseworld St. before you can even say Peanut Butter." Karen Louire quickly open her cabinet and there she found what she exactly needed, her favorite paint brush, papers that came from her uncle in Japan and the Black Star perfum that Adeline gave her. Karen started writting in fancy english then to finish off the letter she signed it in Japanese. Karen looked down on her work wondering if it's enough to save her friend from whatever dangers await her. "You stupid Adeline, you could have at least lock your apartment! kidnapping might have never crossed your mind but being robbed should be!" Karen Louire quickly put on her jacket and without even a single sound she run away from her house. Karen found herself infront of the police station in a matter of 30 minutes. Karen bent down to throw her letter inside the Police Station but as she was about to get up she was grab by the hand and a handkerchief was place on her mouth. Karen kicked and kicked, strugling to get away from her captors but she was too weak against them..... End of Chapter 4 Category:Chapter Category:March 2012 Category:A Falling Star